


Le vieil homme de la Rive d'Avalon

by Ordalie_Gwynfyd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (et il utilise totalement la table ronde pour prendre son petit-dèj' mais chuuut), Gen, Merlin a la bibliothèque que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, Morgane est réincarnée sans sa mémoire, One Shot, déménagé depuis ff.net, se passe après l'épilogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalie_Gwynfyd/pseuds/Ordalie_Gwynfyd
Summary: Une bibliothèque, un vieil homme, une petite fille, et une amitié vieille de plusieurs siècles.
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Le vieil homme de la Rive d'Avalon

Morgane déposa ses livres sur le petit bureau. Le bibliothécaire leva les yeux du carnet dans lequel il était en train d'écrire, et lui sourit.

« Tiens, Morgane, tu pars déjà ? En général tu restes jusqu'à midi.

— Tu sais bien que je dois aller à l'hôpital avec papa aujourd'hui. Navrée de t'abandonner aussi tôt ! » plaisanta la jeune fille.

Elle avait l'habitude de rester jusqu'à la fermeture le samedi. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cette bibliothèque lui plaisait, et la faisait se sentir chez elle encore plus qu'à son propre domicile. Le bibliothécaire, qui était également le propriétaire de cet endroit, était presque comme un grand-père pour elle et pour la plupart des gens venant lire ici.

***

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré l'étrange vieillard aux yeux pétillants, elle était âgée de sept ans. Ayant décidé de visiter son environnement au lieu d'aider ses parents à emménager dans sa nouvelle maison, elle avait exploré le quartier, constitué de jolies maisons de pierres aux toits colorés. Elle était montée jusqu'à un parc un peu en hauteur, d'où elle avait pu voir une grande forêt entourant un lac.

Sachant que ses parents finiraient par s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir, elle avait fait demi-tour mais avait malencontreusement pris un chemin différent, se retrouvant alors perdue dans cette ville inconnue. Heureusement, à force de marcher, elle avait fini par atteindre une grande maison avec un jardin rempli de fleurs et d'arbres. Le joli portail forgé étant grand ouvert, elle était entrée dans l'espoir que les habitants sussent où se trouvaient ses parents.

Elle avait marché sur les petites dalles qui constituaient le chemin vers la porte d'entrée, était parvenue à atteindre le heurtoir, et avait frappé contre la porte de bois épais. Un homme âgé avait ouvert. Il avait les cheveux blancs, une longue barbe qui atteignait sa ceinture, un pantalon de tweed, un pull rouge un peu délavé, un visage plein de rides et de vie, et des yeux bleus électriques qui semblaient un peu surpris de voir une fillette sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? lui avait demandé l'ancien, confus.

— Bonjour monsieur ! avait alors lancé Morgane. Je me suis perdue, vous savez où est ma maison ? »

Le vieil homme avait éclaté de rire à cette phrase. Puis il avait demandé :

« Est-ce qu'à tout hasard, ta maison ne serait-elle pas au 23, chemin de la Clairière ? Et n'aurait-elle pas des volets verts ?

— Comment vous le savez, monsieur ? Vous êtes un magicien ou quoi ? s'était écriée Morgane.

— Oui, en effet. Mais là, en l’occurrence, j’étais surtout au courant qu'un couple devait y emménager avec leur fille aujourd'hui, avait répondu le vieillard en souriant. Dis-moi, petite, comment tu t'appelles ?

— Morgane, monsieur ! »

Le vieil homme était resté silencieux un moment, la fixant d'un regard impénétrable, puis il avait souri avant d'annoncer :

« Et bien, Morgane, je pensais rendre visite à tes parents pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans la semaine, mais on dirait que j'ai trouvé une excellente raison pour avancer ça à aujourd'hui. »

Il l'avait donc ramenée chez elle, ce qui avait permis à Morgane de voir qu'ils ne vivaient qu'à quelques rues d'écart.

« N'hésitez pas à venir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ! avait proposé la mère de Morgane, ravie de voir revenir sa fille saine et sauve. Nous sommes vraiment heureux de voir que les gens d'ici sont sympathiques ! »

Le vieil homme avait sourit, un air nostalgique sur le visage. Puis il avait acquiescé :

« C'est vrai, cet endroit est plutôt tranquille actuellement. Surtout si l'on compare avec ce que j'ai pu voir parfois… je me souviens qu'il y a quelques décennies, ce n'était vraiment pas facile de vivre ici, se perdit le vieillard. C'est plus calme, aujourd'hui. Les temps changent, après tout…

— Vous avez toujours vécu ici ?

— Oh non ! J'ai beaucoup voyagé de part le monde, mais j'aime revenir ici. J'y ai de nombreux souvenirs, vous voyez ?

— Je vois. Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

— Merlin. »

La mère de Morgane avait eu un petit rire amusé.

« Comme celui de la légende ?

— Comme celui de la légende, oui, avait répondu le vieil homme avec un sourire en coin.

— Incroyable ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore des gens qui s'appelaient comme ça ! Pourquoi portez-vous ce nom-là en particulier ?

— Ma mère l'aimait bien, avait simplement répondu Merlin.

— … évidemment. Et vous êtes à la retraite, ou… ?

— Et bien… actuellement, oui.

— Actuellement ? avait répété le père de Morgane, perdu.

— On ne sait jamais, je peux avoir envie de travailler à nouveau dans le futur, avait précisé le vieux avec une étincelle espiègle dans les yeux. Ça dépendra de mon humeur.

— Je… vois. »

Morgane avait soupçonné son père de n'avoir rien vu du tout, mais là n'était pas son affaire. Elle préférait de loin observer cet étonnant père Noël qui lui servait de voisin.

« Si cela vous intéresse, je possède une bibliothèque, avait continué Merlin. Elle est ouverte le lundi, le mercredi, et le samedi matin. Si les vieux livres vous intéressent, vous êtes les bienvenus.

— Oh, une bibliothèque privée ? Ça m'a l'air intéressant. Nous irons peut-être y faire un tour, quand nous serons bien installés. »

C'est de cette manière que Morgane avait rencontré le vieil homme le plus mystérieux et le plus intéressant qu'elle rencontrerait jamais.

***

La bibliothèque était à l'arrière de la maison de Merlin. L'entrée se trouvait de l'autre côté, la porte donnant sur une rue plus animée que du côté avec le jardin, et les vitres étaient peintes de lettres savamment calligraphiées qui formaient les mots : « _La Rive d'Avalon_ , bibliothèque privée ».

Morgane avait toujours l'impression d'entrer dans une vieille boutique d'apothicaire ayant résisté au temps en y allant, et les livres, bien rangés dans les différentes ailes, donnaient une merveilleuse sensation de confort. La bibliothèque était vite devenu son endroit préféré.

La première fois qu'elle était entrée dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de sa mère, Morgane avait immédiatement été attirée par les vieilles étagères croulant de livres qui semblaient dater d'époques toujours plus anciennes. Elle avait vite compris que cet endroit était soit une très vieille bibliothèque familiale soit le repère d'un collectionneur fort chanceux, car de nombreux ouvrages avaient l'air de dater de Mathusalem, et pas seulement au figuré.

Elle avait été fascinée par les minuscules enluminures et les délicates calligraphies, par les lettres si différentes des siennes, et les mots qu'elle reconnaissait à peine.

Elle avait même été du côté de la plus profonde étagère, sans tenir compte des autres gens lisant ici ou là, où elle avait réussi à trouver de nombreux carnets qui, d'après Merlin, dataient de toutes les époques depuis près d'un millénaire et demi, et narraient presque toutes les cultures. Elle en avait ouvert quelques-uns avec la plus grande délicatesse, et bien qu'elle n'eût pu décrypter les langues inconnues qui défilaient sous ses yeux, elle avait passé ses doigts sur les traits à l'encre ternie, comme pour reproduire chaque mouvement de poignet fait au jour de l'écriture.

Merlin l'avait laissé regarder les textes, un sourire presque nostalgique aux lèvres en passant sa main sur les côtes des petits carnets, presque tous de même dimension, comme s'il constituait une étrange et unique collection.

« Vous avez autant de livres que ça ? avait demandé Morgane.

— Oh non. J'en ai beaucoup plus, mais la plupart sont sur mes étagères personnelles. Si tu me demandes un livre, il y a de fortes chances pour que je l'aie. Et s'il n'est pas dans les rayons – Merlin avait alors fait un ample mouvement en désignant les innombrables étagères qui les entouraient – c'est qu'il est dans mes réserves personnelles.

— On peut y aller ?

— Pas sans moi. Mais oui. J'ai un historien qui ne cesse de me supplier pour que je lui cède une partie de mes livres. Comme si ça pouvait jamais arriver ! avait-il ajouté en riant.

— Et il n'y a que ça ici ?

— Oh, non. Si tu veux, il y a d'autres livres qui pourront t'intéresser de ce côté. »

Merlin avait alors montré à Morgane une aile de la bibliothèque dans laquelle les livres semblaient moins vieux et plus colorés. D'autres visiteurs, certains des enfants de son âge, d'autres des adultes, étaient assis sur des coussins ou dans des fauteuils, et quelques-uns avaient relevé la tête en entendant le vieil homme parler. Les plus âgés avaient salué d'un signe de tête avant de se replonger dans leurs livres, pendant que certains de ceux de la même génération que Morgane s'étaient pressés autour d'elle pour lui poser des questions.

En discutant, elle avait rencontré plusieurs de ses futurs camarades d'école, et avait joyeusement sympathisé avec eux, avant qu'un « chut ! » de la part des plus grands ne les poussât à remettre leurs échanges à plus tard.

Elle aimait particulièrement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte donnant vers la maison de Merlin. Elle savait que c'était vers elle que la porte donnait, parce qu'il y avait un petit écriteau avec indiqué « privé » dessus, et qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois Merlin passer par là, contrairement à Niamh, la bibliothécaire irlandaise qui venait aider le mercredi, qui, elle, restait toujours dans la pièce. Elle avait vu aussi parfois des gens le suivre, en général assez vieux, même si aucun n'égalaient Merlin, bien sûr.

Il arrivait souvent au vieil homme de revenir dans la pièce avec des étranges friandises aux noms bizarres, qu'il avait appris à faire lors de ses voyages autour du monde. Mais les enfants n'étaient autorisés à les manger qu'à condition de laisser les livres à distance de la table où ils goûtaient, et de se nettoyer les mains avant de les récupérer.

Il avait coutume de dire que les livres ouvraient des portes vers le monde des légendes et des rêves, et que la moindre des choses à faire pour les remercier était d'en prendre soin.

Alors Morgane prenait toujours garde à ne pas abîmer ces trésors.

***

Au fil du temps, Morgane avait fini par devenir très proche de Merlin. Le vieillard l'invita souvent chez lui avec ses parents, et elle prit vite l'habitude de venir seule depuis chez elle. En général, le portail lui était toujours ouvert, et la porte n'était jamais verrouillée quand elle arrivait – ce qui inquiétait parfois ses parents, mais cela n'était pas très important. Sans qu'elle eût pu dire pourquoi, elle avait l'intime conviction que si des gens mal intentionnés s'aventuraient dans la maison de Merlin, ils seraient eux-mêmes les gens à plaindre.

Le vieil homme possédait ce genre de présence charismatique qui, malgré son âge, le rendait presque plus vivant que les autres.

En général, au lieu d'entrer dans la bibliothèque par la porte publique, elle passait par chez Merlin, qui l'accueillait toujours avec joie avant de la diriger vers la petite porte communicante. Les autres enfants, pensant d'abord, jaloux, à un cas privilégié, cessèrent pourtant vite de l'ennuyer. Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le droit d'entrer dans la maison de Merlin : outre l'accès à la réserve des livres les plus précieux du vieil homme, c'était là que ce trouvait l'accès béni à sa cuisine et aux goûters gratuits…

Il fallait bien avouer qu'en général, pour les enfants, le panneau « privé » sur la porte ne servait qu'à la décoration.

***

Merlin était celui qui connaissait le mieux la région. Il disait qu'il avait passé des décennies entières à l'arpenter, qu'il l'avait vue changer : grandie et vieillie, détruite et reconstruite, peuplée et dépeuplée…

« Mais, monsieur, ça voudrait dire que vous êtes mééééga vieux, non ?

— Oui, pourquoi, je te parais jeune ?

— Bah non, monsieur, mais vous êtes quand même pas si vieux que ça, sinon ça serait pas vous qui nous dépassez tout le temps quand on va marcher au lac !

— Il faut garder la forme, c'est tout. Si tu marches régulièrement, toi aussi tu prendras l'habitude. »

Morgane adorait particulièrement quand Merlin leur racontait des histoires qu'il disait lui être arrivées au cours de sa vie. Bien sûr, beaucoup se doutaient qu'il ne les avait jamais vécues en vrai, mais à l'écouter, on avait toujours l'impression qu'il s'était glissé dans les pages d'un livre pour y observer l'histoire de ses propres yeux.

Et pour Morgane, chacune de ces histoires étaient vraies. Elles étaient racontées avec trop de cœur pour que ce n'eût pas été le cas. Et le regard presque complice que lui envoyait Merlin quand elle le disait à voix haute ne faisait que la conforter. Et tant pis si les adultes ne faisaient que semblant d'y croire.

Il y était question de rois et de reines, de voleurs sans scrupules ou au grand cœur, de sorcières et d'enchanteresses, de fées et de trolls, de pays qui se faisaient et se défaisaient au son des cors et des tambours, d'amour courtois ou interdit, d'Histoire et de Temps. Toujours, il trouvait les mots qu'il fallait pour emporter son auditoire. Il était connu pour ses talents de conteur, qu'il mettait à profil pour occuper les soirées.

Il disait que quand on avait vécu aussi longtemps que lui, le seul moyen de ne pas oublier le passé était de le raconter. Par écrit, grâce à tout les livres que contiennent les bibliothèques, ou par la parole, le partage le plus ancien qui soit.

Apparemment, il avait appris l'art de raconter les histoires auprès d'une tribu de conteurs africaine, il y avait de cela des décennies. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait quand ce n'était pas la famille turque ou le vieux druide vivant dans la forêt de Brocéliande.

Chaque fois, l'histoire changeait, mais après tout, il pouvait très bien les avoir toutes vécues sans problèmes…

« Dites, monsieur, ça existe toujours les druides, aujourd'hui ?

— Bien sûr qu'il y en a toujours ! Même si la plupart de ceux d’aujourd’hui n'ont pas de magie à proprement parler.

— Mais, comment ils font ? Ils vivent dans la forêt ?

— Ils ont quitté les tentes de peaux pour aller dans de jolies maisons, comme toi et moi, je te rassure. Je connais l'un d'entre eux qui travaille comme guide pour ceux qui veulent voir la forêt de Brocéliande. Il s'arrange pour que les touristes n’atteignent jamais les lieux les plus magiques.

— Mais c'est méchant !

— Mais non, voyons, ils ont le droit d'avoir leurs secrets !

— Dites, dites, monsieur Merlin, on peut devenir druide quand on sera plus grand ?

— Si tu veux, Matteo, si tu veux. Mais d'abord, commence par finir l'école primaire.

— Mais heu… »

***

Quand ses parents avaient commencé à se disputer, elle s'était réfugiée dans le vieux manoir. Merlin l'avait consolée sans lui poser de questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre.

Quand sa mère était partie et que son père s'était enfermé dans la solitude, elle était venue dans le vieux manoir. Merlin et elle avaient parlé de tout, de lui, d'elle, de l'école, des vacances. Tout, sauf de ce qui se passait chez elle.

Quand elle avait dû passer ses épreuves et que personne n'avait pu l'aider, elle avait établi son camp de révision dans le vieux manoir. Merlin l'avait accompagnée dans toutes les matières, celles qu'elle aimait et celles qu'elle aimait moins, avec la passion du vieux professeur à la retraite qui se trouve un dernier élève à qui enseigner. Oui, il avait enseigné. Il avait fait tellement de métiers que Morgane se demandait parfois la taille que faisait son _curriculum vitae_ …

Quand elle s'était rendue compte que son père de savait pas cuisiner pour deux sous, elle l'avait traîné au vieux manoir. Merlin lui avait alors appris, dans sa jolie cuisine en mosaïque. Que ce fût les légumes, la viande, les pâtes, les gâteaux, ou même les restes… il lui avait montré comment nourrir son pauvre père qui n'avait pas le talent qui allait avec l'estomac. Et souvent, invités chez lui, il mangeaient tous les trois autour de cette grande table ronde, tellement vieille qu'elle était sans doute plus âgée que Merlin lui-même – ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Et son père avait beau être mal à l'aise dans cette maison, cela n'empêchait pas sa fille de toujours l'y traîner sans même avoir aucune raison.

Quand son père lui avait présenté sa nouvelle compagne, elle s'était précipité au vieux manoir. Merlin avait accepté de la rencontrer, presque surpris de la volonté de la jeune fille à tant s'appuyer sur lui pour vérifier si _celle-ci_ convenait. À croire qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la famille, un nouveau membre ajouté, voire même un ancien retrouvé.

Après tout, Morgane ne connaissait aucun de ses deux grand-pères. C'était comme si Merlin avait pris cette place vide dans son cœur…

***

Même si Merlin aimait emmener les enfants dehors en excursion, il trouvait toujours le temps pour pouvoir emmener Morgane seule. Il lui montrait d'autres chemins, plus secret, avec un sourire complice, comme le vieux roublard qui montre les ficelles du métier à son apprenti. Morgane était fière d'avoir la confiance du vieil homme, et de pouvoir passer autant de temps avec lui.

Elle avait parfois l'impression que cette complicité qu'ils avaient tout deux était si profonde qu'elle n'était pas une amitié ordinaire. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître tellement qu'elle n'aurait même pas été surprise de l'avoir connu dans une autre vie.

« Dis, Merlin, tu crois qu'on était amis avant ? » lui avait-elle alors demandé un jour.

Il l'avait regardé, surpris, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à une telle question.

« Avant quoi ?

— Avant de se rencontrer. »

Il s'était tu. Un instant, Morgane avait pensé avoir dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide – après tout, ce qu'elle avait dit _était_ stupide – mais il avait soupiré, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

« Peut-être, oui. Avant. »

Elle avait eu du mal à le dérider, ensuite, ce jour-là. À force de piques verbales dont elle s'était trouvé une spécialité, elle avait néanmoins fini par dessiner un sourire parmi ses rides, et à redonner de l'éclat à ses yeux bleus.

Mais elle avait eu beau insister, il n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer. Elle avait fini par abandonner, Merlin n'ayant laisser sortir qu'une seule phrase dont elle n'avait pas saisi le sens.

_« Je ne referai plus jamais la même erreur… je te le promets. »_

***

Morgane courait entre les arbres de la forêt. Niamh lui avait dit, quand elle était retournée à la bibliothèque en rentrant de l'hôpital avec son père, que Merlin n'était plus là et était allé marcher du côté du lac.

Le vieil homme allait souvent s'y promener, guidant des groupes ou bien pour lui. Ces fois-là, il détestait qu'on le suive, préférant conserver solitaires ses escapades. Morgane l'avait bien compris quand elle l'avait vu repousser des touristes, venu voir le lac et cherchant un guide, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y aller non accompagné.

Même s'il le cachait, Morgane connaissait suffisamment Merlin pour voir l'agacement au fond de ses yeux bleu électrique.

Néanmoins, elle lui avait promis de le mettre au courant dès que possible. Quand il avait appris pour la belle-mère de Morgane, il avait eu l'air concerné de l'Ancien qui s'inquiète pour ses petits-enfants. Voir cette expression sur le visage de Merlin pour sa nouvelle mère alors qu'il la réservait plutôt aux enfants de la bibliothèque avait été assez amusant du point de vue de Morgane.

Elle suivit avec attention le fin sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres. Il lui fallait ne pas se perdre si elle ne voulait pas atteindre le lac après la nuit tombée. Cela lui était déjà arrivé.

Se forçant à respirer doucement et à ralentir, elle observa ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Même si Merlin était particulièrement habile pour marcher sans laisser aucune trace, les signes démontrant les passages répétés se voyaient malgré tout, et elle se concentra pour ne pas perdre la piste.

Elle finit enfin par atteindre le lac. Sauf qu'il lui paraissait… différent de l'ordinaire. Sans doute cela était-il dû au fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle. Merlin l'emmenait toujours de l'autre côté.

Quand elle vit la beauté du lieu, elle comprit pourquoi. C'était le genre d'endroit qu'on avait envie de garder pour soi, au fond de son cœur, comme un refuge secret. D'ici, les Eaux semblaient presque magiques.

Morgane resta un moment figée, admirant la vue, mais cela se finit quand elle perçut un mouvement parmi les arbres. Intriguée, elle tourna la tête.

C'était Merlin. Mais étrangement, il lui paraissait différent de l'ordinaire. Sans qu'elle pût vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Alors qu'elle le fixait, il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler.

C'était une langue étrange, à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien. Mais ses sonorités lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Pas qu'elle eût eu peur, mais les mots lui donnaient une étrange impression de déjà-vu, comme si elle avait autrefois entendu, parlé, compris, chanté ce langage, et cela lui donnait une sensation à mi-chemin entre la nervosité et l'apaisement.

C'est alors qu'elle vit Merlin changer. Pas simplement se redresser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, non. Il se métamorphosait.

Elle vit la longue barbe blanche se colorer, raccourcir et disparaître.

Elle vit les rides profondes s'amincir et se remplir.

Elle vit le dos légèrement voûté se redresser et redevenir bien droit.

Elle vit les cheveux devenir plus noirs que le plumage des corbeaux.

En quelques secondes, Merlin était passé du stade de vieillard à celui de jeune homme.

Il était à peine plus âgée que Morgane. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille resta cachée derrière un arbre tandis que Merlin se tournait vers le lac et s'approchait des Eaux profondes.

La surface se mit à frémir, puis à bouillonner, et Morgane distingua alors une silhouette jaillissant de l'eau. La silhouette d'une femme.

Elle était très belle. Ses cheveux sombres et bouclés étaient coiffés en deux tresses lâches nouées ensembles par des rubans. Sa robe pourpre, d'une coupe ancienne rappelant un peu à Morgane les vieilles enluminures des livres anciens que Merlin possédait, lui allait parfaitement comme si elle avait été faite pour elle, et les plis de la robe se perdaient dans les vaguelettes qui passaient sans relâche sur ses pieds nus. Son visage rieur semblait calme et impatient en même temps.

En souriant, elle s'approcha du bord, où se tenait Merlin, qui lui prit la main en souriant.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il cette fois pour que tu m'appelles aussi soudainement, Freya ?

— Il a quitté Avalon ce matin. Je pensais qu'il serait utile de te prévenir, lança la Dame à Merlin.

— Ce matin ? »

Merlin semblait stupéfait, mais il délaissa bien vite cette expression pour mettre un immense sourire sur son visage.

« Et bien, il se sera bien fait attendre…

— Il faut croire que la situation ne l'exigeait pas, avant.

— Sans doute. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui nous attend pour la suite, si ce n'est que _maintenant_ qu'il arrive.

— Nous verrons bien, Merlin. »

La Dame se tut avant de fixer le visage de Merlin.

« Tu m'as manqué.

— Vraiment ? Je vais pourtant te rendre visite assez souvent, ces temps-ci.

— Mmm. Je crois que je vais finir par te transformer en arbre, proposa rêveusement la Dame. Comme ça, tu restera toujours sur la rive.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, répliqua Merlin en souriant.

— Je sais… »

La Dame se tourna soudain en direction de la cachette de Morgane, avant de lancer :

« Ce n'est pas très poli, tu sais, d'écouter les conversations des autres, jeune fille. »

Merlin se tourna à son tour, vit la jeune fille en question qui se ratatinait désormais derrière son arbre, et l'appela : « Viens, Morgane. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Elle s'avança, un peu tremblante, vers les deux personnes qui se tenaient près du lac.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

— Depuis que tu as rajeuni, répondit succinctement Morgane.

— Oh… je vois. »

Merlin se pencha vers elle.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à te cacher, ni à avoir peur.

— Je n'ai pas peur ! »

C'était une bravade un peu mensongère, et tous deux le savaient, mais Merlin ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus.

Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air embêté, et Morgane ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point « Merlin jeune » semblait différent de « Merlin vieux ». Mais ils restaient malgré tout la même personne, elle sentait toujours la même présence auprès d'elle, et elle savait qu'il restait l'ami digne de confiance qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Écoute, j'aimerais que tu ne parles à personne de ce que tu as vu ici, d'accord ?

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais répéter un truc pareil ? Non, je vais plutôt profiter de la situation pour te demander de me faire d'autre tours de magie gratuits ! répliqua Morgane avec un sourire en coin, avant de rajouter : après tout, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter de connaître le vrai Merlin. »

Le jeune homme sembla surpris.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Pas de ça avec moi, lança la jeune fille d'un air supérieur. Un homme qui s'appelle Merlin, qui utilise la magie, qui peut rajeunir, et qui discute avec la Dame du Lac, ici présente, ne peut être que l'original.

— C'est vrai, répondit Merlin, le bord de ses lèvres formant un sourire amusé – et un peu nostalgique ? Morgane ne pouvait savoir.

— Si je puis me permettre, je préfère qu'on m'appelle simplement Freya. « Dame du Lac » est un peu trop pompeux à mon goût, intervint la Dame à la robe pourpre, toujours les pieds dans l'eau.

— Entendu… Freya. »

Cette femme jaillie des Eaux attirait la sympathie sans même essayer, et son visage avenant lui donnait une impression de profonde gentillesse. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Merlin en personne fût tombé sous son charme.

Puis une pensée lui vint, et elle se tourna vers Merlin. Elle demanda timidement :

« Est-ce que c'est parce que je m'appelle Morgane que tu es aussi gentil avec moi ?

— Peut-être… répondit Merlin d'un léger haussement d'épaules, avant d'ajouter : j'ai vécu très longtemps, tu sais ? Suffisamment longtemps pour faire bon nombre d'erreurs. Mais celle-là est une de celles que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner, peu importe le nombre de siècles que je vivrai… »

Alors Morgane comprit. Et elle n'hésita pas. D'un air décidé, elle se rapprocha de Merlin, et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Celui-ci, pris au dépourvu, eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, mais bien vite il fit de même, un sourire à la fois triste et soulagé sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait autrefois… mais moi, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et puis, après tout, ce ne serait pas humain de ne jamais faire d'erreurs, pas vrai ?

— Oui… sans doute. »

Quand elle se défit de l'étreinte, elle n'avait jamais vu Merlin aussi heureux qu'à ce moment. Freya, un sourire aux lèvres, posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Enchanteur, et il hocha la tête dans sa direction, comme pour répondre à une question silencieuse.

Puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, et il se tourna vers Morgane, l'air interrogateur :

« Mais attend un peu, tu n'étais pas sensée aller voir ta belle-mère à l’hôpital, aujourd'hui ?

— Je suis revenue, depuis le temps, répondit Morgane en haussant les épaules. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais être mis au courant.

— Oh ! Je me souviens. Alors ? »

Morgane se tourna vers les jeunes visages des deux Anciens, qui semblaient déjà savoir ce qu'elle s’apprêtait à dire, et sourit avant de déclarer avec emphase :

« C'est un garçon ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse si les personnages vous semblent un peu OOC. Dans le cas de Merlin et Freya, vous me direz, le fait d'avoir quelques 1500 ans en plus que dans la série doit jouer…


End file.
